Divinity Form
by SiLENT-masque
Summary: When Mikan finally discovers the world of Innocence and Akuma, things just aren't the same. The real reason why Natsume and Hotaru switched out of their classes. How much danger does the Chaos Branch pose? MxN HxR LxA On hiatus
1. Reference Guide

************

**Spiral: Yo, it's me again! Eh he he, you'd think that I'd finish up other fics before I start a new one, but then again, if you think that, then you obviously don't know me at all! It's kind of a D. Gray-Man X-over, so some things are the same, some are different, but Alices are called Divinities in this story, so, ja ne (1)! More right now, though this is more of a sort of charrie overview because I think people may or may not need this. If you know both, skip ahead, dear reader!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either one. If I did…chaos. Pure chaos. Gakuen Alice, not mine, D. Gray-Man, I wish Lavi and Tyki were mine, definitely! But, they belong to Katsura Hoshino, so…yeah…**

**LAST UPDATE: CHAPTER 3**

**REFERENCE GUIDE**

**(A/N: My little X-over…some handy info to know)**

**Types:  
Latent-Basic superpowers  
Technology-Creation Alices and what not  
Somatic-Those that use pheromones to enhance something  
Special-Doesn't fit with the others  
Dangerous-Divinities considered dangerous by the School**

**Mikan Sakura:**** Age 14, somewhat tall brunette in Middle School Branch. Has brown (?) eyes. Possesses the Nullification and SEC (Steal-Erase-Copy) Divinity. Currently in Dangerous Ability Class. Possesses the Parasitic Innocence Physical Dream. Has the Innocence cross on her forehead, only clear. Invocated, it creates a line of crosses across her forehead. Less bright and happy, though still found annoying. Has a lot to learn about the Chaos Class. Has yet to confess her love to Natsume, though has been known to be getting to know Allen Walker very well. Still enjoys Howalon. Currently out on a mission with Natsume and Allen. Now special star.**

**Natsume Hyuuga:**** Age 14, tall, raven-haired boy in Middle School Branch. Has crimson eyes. Possesses the Fire Divinity, currently in Chaos Class. Possesses the Equipment Innocence Shackle Rider. Appears as a pair of gray-blue shackles on his wrists. Invocated, the shackles form an oval and create platform to stand upon. Can store his Alice and use it in the attack Hellfire. Still a pervert, though has been calling Mikan by her first name more often. Has yet to confess his love to Mikan and often has little disputes with Allen over Mikan. Still a cold pretty boy, though much more open to his friends. Often seen talking with Ruka or Allen. Currently on a mission with Mikan and Allen. Still special star.**

**Hotaru Imai:**** Age 14, average raven-haired girl in Middle School Branch. Has purple eyes. Possesses the Invention Divinity, currently in Chaos Class. Possesses the Equipment Innocence Angel Chain. Appears as a green crystal chain that has the Innocence cross on the bottom. Goes to her waist. Currently out on a mission, presumably with Lenalee. Still somewhat cold and forbidding to Mikan and co, though softer and kinder since she and Ruka became a couple. Currently special star.**

**Ruka Nogi:**** Age 14, tall, blonde boy in Middle School Branch. Often seen with a bunny in hands or on head. Has blue eyes and possesses the Animal Pheromone Divinity. Currently in Dangerous Ability Class. Possesses no Innocence. Recently became a couple with Hotaru. Still loves to play with Piyo and the forest animals. More forgiving (questionable) to Hotaru's black-mailing. Often must intervene between Natsume and Allen. Currently special star.**

**Yuu Tobita:**** Age, 15, somewhat tall, blonde boy in Middle School Branch. Often called Iinchou by the rest of the class. Possesses the Illusion Divinity. Still in Latent Ability Class. Possesses no Innocence. Somewhat of a minor character in this story. Still bright and helpful, but has been known to be more withdrawn. Currently special.**

**Yoichi Hijiri:**** Age 7, short, sandy-haired boy in Class A, Elementary School Branch. Often called Yo-chan by Mikan and Lenalee. Possesses the Demon Summoner Divinity. Now goes on missions for the Dangerous Ability class (Persona). Possesses no Innocence. Still cold and insulting, but much nicer to Mikan. Has come to call her nee-san. Still enjoys trips to Central Town and Howalon. Triple star ranking.**

**Allen Walker:**** Age 15, short, white-haired boy in Middle School Branch. Has a strange red star over his left eye. Possesses the Spirit Seer Divinity, in the Chaos Class. Possesses the Parasitic Innocence Crown Clown. Appears as his left arm, red and scaly. Has Innocence cross in center. Invocated, wears a cape. Right arm is said to be fore humans, left for Akuma. Uses the attacks Cross Grave and Clown ****Belt most. Often seen eating large amounts during dinner. Becomes good friends with Natsume and Lenalee. Helpful and somewhat strange. Often seen admiring Lenalee or talking with Natsume and Mikan. Currently on a mission with Natsume and Mikan. Newest student in Middle School. Currently double.**

**Lenalee Lee:**** Age 16, tall, teal-haired girl in Middle School Branch. Has purple eyes and is seen to be good friends with Mikan. Possesses the Metamorphosis Divinity, in the Chaos Class. Possesses the only Crystal Innocence the Dark Boots. Appears as a pair of red rings around her ankles. Has a very overprotective brother by the name of Komui Lee. Bright and often gets along with the rest of the class. Currently out on a mission, presumably with Hotaru. Generally ignores boys (partially due to Komui) Currently triple.**

**Lavi:**** Age 18, tall, red-headed boy in High School Branch. Has bright green eyes and has an eye patch over his right eye. Possesses the Memory Divinity and is known to give others funny little nicknames. Often has one-sided conversations with Kanda. Known to call Kanda by his first name. Possesses the Equipment Innocence Ozuchi Kozuchi. Appears as a small hammer in the pouch on his leg. Bright and loves to tease others, especially Allen. Belongs to the Chaos Class. Currently special.**

**Yuu Kanda:**** Age 18, tall, raven-haired boy. Often thought to be a women and has been called fem face before. Despises others who call him by his first name, especially Lavi. Calls Allen "Moyashi (bean-sprout)" because he is much shorter. Anti-social and cold. Often swears when he talks. Possesses the Regeneration Divinity, which has been known to be failing. Belongs to Chaos and possesses the Innocence Equipment Mugen. Appears as a black katana on his hip. Currently triple.**

**Komui Lee:**** Age 26, supervisor for the Chaos Branch. Often very overprotective over his little sister Lenalee. Falls asleep on the job and is often woken up by someone telling him "Lenalee is getting married." Very intimidating man who possesses a wide variety of…torture devices. Possesses no Divinities nor Innocence. Office is a permanent mess. Has papers everywhere.**

**Krory****: Unknown Exorcist. Not known to possess a Divinity. Currently only mentioned by Natsume. Possess Parasitic Innocence, in his teeth. Described to be vampiric. Uses Akuma blood as energy. Has the ability to suck virus out. **

**Miranda Lotto:**** Girl from the rewinding town. Tries to help Allen, Natsume, and Mikan, though ends up getting captured. Seems compatible with an Innocence, though can't control it. Presumably Lavi and Kanda's age, 18. Long brown hair and large dark-colored eyes. (A/N: No make-up for her this time!)**

**Innocence:**** 108 pieces total. Scattered all over the world. Allows the user to fight off Akuma and destroy them. Comes in Parasitic (Allen), Crystal (Lenalee), and Equipment (Natsume). Equipment type most common. Parasitic possess the ability to defeat the virus, they do not succumb like Equipment users. Many information still unknown about Crystal Type.**

**Chaos Class:**** Filled with many people who do not have Divinities. Full of those who have Innocence, and some that don't who help out around the place. Many do not have Divinities, though still possess Innocence.**

**Exorcists:**** Those who have Innocence and use it to fight off Akuma and destroy them. They also are often sent out to recover the Innocence pieces scattered around the world. Currently on the hunt for the Heart of Innocence.**

**Akuma:**** Monsters created by the Earl, used to destroy mankind. Come in 4 levels. Created from those trying to call back loved ones from the grave. Only Allen can see them. Describes them as creatures of misery and appear as souls bound to the body.**

**Spiral: This concludes the reference guide for now. Please stay tuned for the actual first chapter! Tehe, this will be fun! I will keep updating the guide as the story goes on, as not to confuse others who might just start the story recently, so, hope I remember to do so! Anyways, good luck! Alright, I know a lot are special stars, but…well…oops! And, yeah, there are more people to come! They just don't belong in the start!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Spiral: Alrighty! First chappie, here we go! And for once, this story has NO OC's in it! I'm so proud of myself! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man to Katsura Hoshino, Gakuen Alice to…I can't remember the name…**

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayo **(1)**, minna **(2)**!" said Narumi, walking into Class A at the Middle School Branch. "Today, we have a new student!" He (or is it she?) practically pushed the new student into the front.

"I-I'm Allen Walker," he said, somewhat apprehensive.

"And I'll leave you to get acquainted with the class," said Narumi. "Adieu!" He twirled out of the room, leaving Allen to face the class. No one really came forward. They all felt intimidated by his…scar was it? Or maybe a tattoo. Then Mikan stood up, followed by others, walking up to Allen.

"Ohayo, Allen-kun!" she said, grinning. "I'm Mikan Sakura, and this is Lenalee-chan!"

"H-hi," he said, nervous. He instinctively stuck his left hand into his pocket, hoping to hide it from the rest of the class. No one needed to see it…

"What do you have in you pocket?" said Mikan, curious.

"Oi, Ichigo **(3)**, shouldn't you give him some personal space?" said Natsume from the back, his feet propped up on the desk, reading manga.

"Hentai **(4)**!" she shouted. "I was just curious. Do you know your ability type yet?"

"U-uh…" said Allen, somewhat confused.

"Maybe known his Divinity would be easier," said the raven-haired girl behind Mikan. Allen felt his heart skip a beat. He felt hotter, hoping that he wasn't blushing in front of her. "I'm Lenalee Lee. Do you know your Divinity? Mine is Metamorphosis."

"I'm a Spirit Seer," said Allen, smiling.

"So you're a…?" said Lenalee.

"Dunno…" said Allen. "What's your…type, is it?"

"I'm with the Chaos Class," said Lenalee.

"She's special," whispered Mikan, pointing to Lenalee. "Lena-chan says that she's not allowed to tell me what it is." Allen looked over Mikan's shoulder to look at Lenalee. She didn't look special, in the way Mikan described. But she was certainly special. She looked like an angel…

"Allen-kun?" said Lenalee. "Hello? Are you home?"

"Yeah, of course," said Allen. "Who's that in the back, though? The one that called Mikan—what was it—Ichigo."

"That's Natsume Hyuuga," said Mikan. "He's with Lena-chan and Hotaru-chan, in the Chaos Class. He's such a hentai!"

"That what she _says_," said Hotaru, commenting from behind Mikan. "But…you know. She's in denial."

"Hotaru!" whined Mikan. "I do NOT like Natsume!"

"She does, she definitely does," said Lenalee. "That's Ruka Nogi sitting next to him. He's got the Animal Pheromone Divinity. He only looks mean."

"Honto ni **(5)**?" said Allen, looking over at Ruka.

"He's with Hotaru," said Mikan. "As her boyfriend!" BAKA!

"Baka Mikan," said Hotaru, not going to let anyone see her blush.

"So," said Allen. "Are you guys always this quiet?"

"Not usually," said Yuu, sweat-dropping. "I think it's only because you're here. They must find you intimidating."

"So, what's with all those stars?" asked Allen, pointing to the special star on Mikan's collar.

"That's our star ranking system," said Lenalee. "Me, Hotaru-chan, and Mikan-chan are all special stars. That's the highest you can get. Then, triples, second best, double, and so on. The lowest is no star, which Mikan started with."

"Lena-chan!" whined Mikan, with the long line of tears, anime-style. "You're both so mean!"

"We have our combination classes right now, so I think I need to start going," said Lenalee, running towards the door. Everyone else had to leave as well. Mikan just stood by the desks, watching everyone else leave.

"Mikan-chan?" said Allen, almost out the door. "What are you waiting for? Don't you need to go to class as well?"

"I used to," said Mikan. "But since I got transferred into Dangerous Ability, well, we're not really a class."

"Souka **(6)**," said Allen, leaving the room. "Well, I'll see you later. I need to go find Lenalee-chan."

"You're in the Chaos class?" said Mikan, skeptic.

"Yeah, so, I think I need to start going. I'll see you later, Mikan-chan," said Allen, leaving the room. Mikan waited for a moment before going against her better judgment. She was too curious about what happened in the Chaos class. Everyone treated it higher than the DA, and, well, Hotaru, Lenalee, AND Natsume were all in the class.

-X-

"Lenalee-chan!" said Allen, panting when he finally caught up with her. "Wait up! I still don't know where to go!" He started talking with her, like he'd known her before hand. Mikan crept behind them, trying to keep an eye on them, without them finding her.

They went to a part of the Academy that Mikan had never seen before, in front of a door that she'd never seen before. Natsume was waiting for them as well, along with other senpai **(7)** she'd never talked with before. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Natsume wasn't wearing his customary frown.

"Alright, maybe we should be going in," said the red-headed one. "Don't worry, Allen. It's not that scary, only Komui."

"My brother," said Lenalee, grinning. The tall boy was grinning as well, as if he and Lenalee shared a secret that Allen would have yet to know.

"Just get going, Walker," said Natsume, pushing him forward. "Komui is decent sometimes." The door opened for the group. Mikan slipped through the door as fast as she could, before it closed on her. The place it lead to was huge.

It was full of technical equipment, blinking and shiny. It had a lot of computers and there were a lot of screens on at once, lighting up the room. There weren't too many people around, only one or two. Lenalee, Allen, Natsume, and the rest of the group had vanished. They'd left her to wander around the place on her own. On of the people walked past Mikan, noticing her.

"Huh?" he said, setting down his stack of papers on a desk. He scratched his head, sizing up Mikan. "Where'd you come from? Haven't seen you before. Are you really an Exorcist?"

"…what…?" said Mikan, still marveling at all the computers. "What's an Exorcist?"

"So you don't know," said the man. "Well, then you can't be here."

"Reever-san!" came a sing-song voice from farther away. "We still have a new guest! And Hotaru-chan is waiting for your approval on some new machine!"

"Hotaru! I forgot she's here too!" said Mikan, following the man that was carrying the stack. Some voice had called him Reever.

"I told you, you can't be here," said Reever. "Well, just follow me. I'll see what Komui wants to do with you."

"Komui?" said Mikan. She followed Reever, still not understanding where she was going. "Where's Hotaru and Natsume and Lenalee?"

"They're probably here," said Reever, showing her into Komui's room. Mikan looked inside and the first thing she noticed was the mounds upon mounds upon mounds of paper, and then the little golden ball on Allen's head.

"M-Mikan!" said Natsume, turning around. "What in the world are you doing here."

"You just called me by my first name…" said Mikan.

"Baka!" said Natsume. "You're in the Chaos Branch and that's the first thing you notice?" He walked over and smacked her head down.

"Who's this, Natsume? Your girlfriend?" said the voice from before, the one that had called that man Reever.

"If you don't need anything else, I'll be leaving, Komui," said Reever, walking out of the room. Natsume was blushing at Komui's remark.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" he said, looking away.

"Again, that's what he _says_," said Lenalee, wearing Hotaru's little hat and using her stick. "But he's in denial as well." Allen sweat-dropped while the red-haired boy was grinning again.

"Hm?" said Komui. "Is this your friend, Lenalee? I thought she didn't have Innocence."

"She doesn't," said Lenalee. "I don't know why she's here."

"I wanted to find out what happened in the Chaos class," said Mikan, pouting a little.

"I guess you can tell this isn't really a class," said Lenalee. "It's like the DA." She looked over at Mikan with an apologetic look on her face.

"I think you should be going," said Natsume, pushing her out of the room.

"Chotto **(8)**, Natsume," said Komui, suddenly becoming serious. "Maybe she does have Innocence, you never know." Mikan looked around confused. Everyone was staring at her, anime-style with those blue lines behind them.

"What's Innocence?" she asked, looking from Allen to Natsume to that tall red-head.

"I'll explain, I'm Lavi, by the way," said the red head. "We all have Innocence. It takes all these different forms. Allen-kun has a Parasitic type, and the rest of us have Equipment type, which is the most common. Except for Lenalee. She's a Crystal type.

"It's our only way of combating Akuma and fight against the Earl. Right now, we're down a few Exorcists, who are people who wield the Innocence to destroy the Akuma. This is where we work. Most of these people don't have Divinities here.

"Right now our goal is to collect the Heart of Innocence, which basically gives all of ours the power it has. Without it, we'd be defenseless against the Earl." Mikan was counting on her fingers, anime-style, and was trying to figure out all the information that Lavi had just given her, which was a lot.

"So I might have one?" asked Mikan, still confused. Allen and Natsume both shared the same face, annoyed.

"There's only 108 pieces in the world," said Allen. "Most people don't have any at all."

"Oh…" said Mikan, her face falling.

"But you might!" said Komui, bright and happy again. He gave her an intense look down, going round and round her. Mikan started seeing stars when Komui finally stopped.

"A-any news?" she said, about to fall anime-style.

"Come with me!" said Komui in a sing-song voice. "You and Walker both!" Lavi was snickering behind them all the way to the…torture room.

"Hope you come back alive!" said Lenalee, watching them go in.

"Hn, they'll survive," said Natsume, annoyed as always. He looked away at first, although, he really was curious about what might happen.

"That's not exactly a good sign," said Lavi when they could hear Komui telling one of them to look away.

"If you don't want to be traumatized!" he said, and then drill noises. Kanda stood to the side, still greatly annoyed.

"Natsu-kun, you're just like Kanda!" said Lavi, pulling on his cheek.

"L-lavi, maybe you shouldn't provoke Natsume-kun," said Lenalee, sweat-dropping a bit as Natsume had a deadly aura around him. He set Lavi's hair on fire when the door finally opened.

"That was worse than Persona," said Mikan, falling down the minute she got out the door. "I never want to do that again."

"Tough, it happened to all of us," said Natsume, walking off again. "Come on. Get up, Ichigo. There's still one more step for you and Walker."

"There's still more?" said Allen, pulling Mikan up from the ground. He sighed, before following Natsume as well.

"Ikuzo **(9)**, Mikan-chan!" said Lenalee, pulling her along through the halls to the elevator. "This is much less painful. I know. My brother is…traumatizing."

"No kidding," said Mikan, fuming with an evil, black aura hanging above her. "But where are we going?"

"Now you go and meet Hevlaska," said Lenalee.

* * *

**(1) Ohayo-Good morning**

**(2) Minna-Everyone**

**(3) Ichigo-Strawberries**

**(4) Hentai-Pervert**

**(5) Honto ni-Really**

**(6) Souka-I see**

**(7) Senpai-Senior**

**(8) Chotto-Wait**

**(9) Ikuzo-Let's go (though I think I spelled it wrong…)**

**Spiral: How's that for a first chapter? And cliffy! I hope you keep ready, because I have a lot more in store, like Natsume and Mikan and Hotaru's Innocence! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Spiral: Yep yep! Onto chapter 2, everyone! With Mikan and Natsume's Innocence! Okay, maybe not Natsume's, but definitely Mikan's! Sorry if it seems a little D. Gray-Man-centric, but it's because of where the action is right now…so…gomen (1)! Also, please note that I have refrained from using the whole "Destroyer of Time" shtick because this isn't really D. Gray-Man…it's still there, it's not exactly the role it played last time…gomen…**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray-Man goes to Katsura Hoshino and Gakuen Alice goes to Tachibana-san.**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously…_

"_Come on. Get up, Ichigo. There's still one more step for you and Walker."_

"_There's still more?" said Allen, pulling Mikan up from the ground. He sighed, before following Natsume as well. _

"_Ikuzo, Mikan-chan!" said Lenalee, pulling her along through the halls to the elevator. "This is much less painful. I know. My brother is…traumatizing."_

"_No kidding," said Mikan, fuming with an evil, black aura hanging above her. "But where are we going?"_

"_Now you go and meet Hevlaska," said Lenalee. _

Mikan looked from side to side. "Who?"

"You'll see, you and Allen-kun both," said Lenalee.

"I vote Allen goes first," said Lavi, backed up by Komui with his drill and hard hat.

"I'll go," said Allen, fast as to avoid the drill.

"Don't worry, Hevlaska's nicer than Komui is!" shouted up Lavi as Allen felt himself be lifted into the air.

He felt weightless, and then made the mistake of looking down. He never wanted to be this high ever again. The blob called Hevlaska kept probing at him with warm tendrils. They pushed into his Innocence, forcing him to invocate, making drastic changes. The Crown Clown started taking shape, transforming his left and right hand. He was still feeling somewhat queasy from Komui as well, and it wasn't exactly helping his stomach along.

"So you're the Destroyer of Time," said Hevlaska. Allen looked all around, wondering if she really was making a mistake. The Destroyer of Time? How in the world did you destroy time anyways? "Do not worry for now. Your synch rate is…1...8..." and the numbers kept going on up till she finally called, "83." Allen finally felt ground underneath him and he pretty much rushed to the railing to hurl a little.

"Mikan-chan, your turn!" said Lenalee. Mikan looked around for support. Natsume looked away, Lavi was grinning, Allen was still hurling, and the anti-social humbug in the corner…well…remember? He's like Natsume. Assuming that was Kanda, she couldn't find any support anywhere, so, she just let Hevlaska take her up.

"Interesting," she said, pressing a tendril to Mikan's forehead. She shivered, somewhat fearing the giant blob. She didn't exactly want to be like Allen, so she kept her head held high. "Invocate, please." Mikan had no understanding of it at all, but she felt a painful sensation as she tendrils that were examining her were probably "invocating" for her.

The cross in the center of her forehead glowed, glowed until it was painful to watch. Mikan repressed the urge to scream and/or shout for help. Smaller crosses formed a line across her forehead. It was like she was wearing a headband of the those crosses. The pain finally died down, the glow finally softening, then dying out.

"Your synch rate, Mikan Sakura, is 1...5...13..." and so on and so forth until Hevlaska reached, "87." Mikan felt like she was floating down, her Innocence, or whatever the heck it was, returning to its normal state, if you could call it normal, and she finally touched down onto the ground.

"See, she's much better than Komui," said Lenalee. "Looks like you're an Exorcist with us, Mikan-chan! Hotaru usually helps out the geeks here, but I think that she got sent out again today…you're going to like it here, everyone's really nice, don't worry!" Mikan was still skeptical, but decided to trust Lenalee anyways.

"I still think that Persona is better than Komui…" she said, still exhausted from her bout with the drills. She looked over at Natsume. "Ne, Natsume? Who do you think is better?"

"Neither," he said. "They're both idiots." He looked over with his devil-like eyes and his creepy dark aura around him and Mikan and Lenalee both backed off.

"So how long is Hotaru-chan going to be gone?" said Mikan, looking up to the girl.

"Dunno. Depends on where she's going," said Lenalee. "I don't know."

"Who're the two senpai over there?" asked Mikan, pointing to Lavi and Kanda.

"Lavi is the red-head, the one that actually talks. Kanda is the one that could be Natsume's brother," said Lenalee.

"I heard that!" said Natsume, looking up from his talk with Allen. "So what were you saying…?"

"When Kanda talks, it's usually to insult, swear, or, well, there's nothing more than those two things," said Lenalee. "He's very anti-social. Lavi's the only one that will talk to him, and it's usually a one-sided conversation."

"So how many Exorcists also have Divinities?" asked Mikan, letting the questions roll out, one by one.

"Oh, not too many of us. There are 108 pieces of Innocence, but a lot of them get destroyed," said Lenalee. "There's, well, us, I think one or two kids from the Elementary Branch, and then one other guy from High School and that's about it. There are more people that don't have Divinities and have Innocence than there are that have both."

"Souka," said Mikan. "So what's your Innocence?"

"I have the Dark Boots," said Lenalee, hoping that she wouldn't have to answer more. "And Lavi's is that little hammer, on his leg. It grows bigger, much, much bigger. You'll get used to this life eventually. It's kind of fun, really. And, on a different note, Allen and Natsume seem to be getting along well. At least, Allen's hair isn't on fire yet, which is a sign that they'll probably be good friends."

"Ne, what's Natsume-kun's Innocence?" asked Mikan, curious about Natsume, as well as Hotaru's. "And Hotaru-chan's."

"Natsume's is…well…you see that pair of shackles around his wrists?" asked Lenalee, pointing to them with Hotaru's teacher stick. "That's his Innocence. Hotaru's, well, she generally doesn't use it much, not unless she has to really. She usually hides it. It's a long chain that she wears."

"Cool," said Mikan, dazed by all the information. Dang. She was going to have trouble sleeping tonight.

-X-

The next day, still no word from Hotaru. Mikan wandered around the classroom, and always managing to find Allen talking with Natsume somehow. Everything seemed so normal compared to yesterday. She almost felt…out of place. Sumire was arguing with Yuu about something, and seemed to be losing, Koko was talking with Anna and Nonoko, and Ruka was just sitting next to Natsume, listening in on their conversation. Mikan sighed, sitting on her desk. Lenalee was nowhere to be seen as well.

"Oi **(2)**, Cherries," said Natsume, looking up from his conversation with Allen. "What are you doing just sitting there?"

"You hentai!" said Mikan, resisting the urge to slap the boy. "And Hotaru and Lena-chan aren't here at all."

"Where is Hotaru?" asked Ruka, worried about his new girlfriend. "I never saw her all day."

"She's—" said Mikan, about to tell Ruka about the inner workings of the Chaos Branch.

"Probably out selling the animals your pictures again," finished Natsume, keeping his hand clamped onto Mikan's mouth. Allen sweat-dropped as Ruka's face grew redder and redder.

"Sakura-san," whispered Allen. "Remember the rule? We aren't allowed to tell people about…you-know-what. Gotta stay secret."

"Baka," said Natsume, smacking her on the back of her head.

"Itai **(3)**, Natsume!" said Mikan. Allen was smiling and Ruka was laughing as well.

"Does this always happen?" said Allen, about to break into tears from laughter. "I mean, are they always arguing like this?"

"Only on good days, Allen," said Ruka, trying to get a breath of air. "Only on good days." Natsume looked away, not about to let Ruka see him blush while Mikan tackled Ruka. Allen couldn't contain himself. He was giggling like a little school girl while Natsume cracked a rare smile.

"Let the boy breath!" said Allen, trying to stop laughing. "You're going to choke him!" The little golden ball from yesterday could be seen from underneath Allen's collar.

"I never did find out what that was," said Mikan, pointing to the little ball.

"This?" said Allen, bringing out the little ball into full view. "This is my master's golem, Timcanpy." The little golem flew around Mikan's head for awhile before it got tired and rested in Natsume's hair.

"Allen-kun, are you liking it here so far?" asked Mikan, hoping that maybe he was a nice guy even though he hung out with Natsume.

"I-it's alright, Sakura-san," said Allen. "It's really big here and everyone's really nice, even Natsume. And there really aren't many spirits that get my Divinity working on its own so I'm really liking it here."

"Your Divinity activates itself?" said Ruka, somewhat amazed. He couldn't believe that Divinities could even do that…could they? "It can do that?"

"Yeah, under some rare circumstances. Actually, most of the time it does. I can't exactly control it too well," replied Allen, sweat-dropping a little bit. "It's a bit of a hassle."

"Souka," said Mikan.

"Oi, Allen, you gonna come with us to Central Town after class?" said Natsume, getting up with Ruka. "We were planning on going. Come along. There's a lot of cool stuff there."

"They haven't decided your star rank yet, have they?" said Mikan, getting up as well.

"Star rank?" repeated Allen, sitting around with a dumb look on his face. He was still new to the Academy after all. There was still a lot he had left to learn. "I'm pretty sure you explained it to me yesterday…?""

"Yeah, we get allowances depending on the rank we have. Specials get 300 rabbits, triples get 100, doubles get 50, and singles get 30," said Mikan. "You still don't have a rank, or allowance yet…forgot…"

"Is it Jinno's class today?" said Ruka, putting in a random piece of conversation.

"Yeah…" said Mikan, feeling down now. "Are you any good at math, Allen?"

"You learn math here?" said Allen, not being very smart.

"Yeah, we may have Divinities, but we still learn you now," said Mikan, sliding into her seat. As much as she loved to go to Central Town, it'd have to wait until Jinno's class was over.

"So that's the intimidating Jinno-sensei," said Allen, putting his head on his hands. "I thought he'd be a little scarier…"

"Did you say something, Mr. Walker?" said Jinno."Or would you maybe like to come up and solve the problem on the board?"

"I-iie **(4)**, Jinno-sensei," said Allen, now understanding Mikan's distress at the man.

-x-

After class, the quartet gathered together to leave for Central Town. Iinchou decided not to go and Natsume had Yo-chan in his hands.

"Come on, Allen-kun!" said Mikan, pulling him along to see the different shops. "I can lend you some money if you want to buy anything."

"S-sakura-san, n-no! You don't have to do that!" said Allen, still getting sucked into buying something at Mikan's expense.

"Mikan is fine, Allen-kun," said the girl, satisfied that she'd finally gotten the boy to buy something. "I told you, you don't need to call me Sakura."

"H-hai," he said, sweat-dropping a little. "Arigato, Mikan-chan." He held up the little bobble that Mikan had bought for him. It wasn't really special, but he liked it, a lot. The little star grinned back at him as he stuck it back into his pocket. He looked over to see Natsume glaring at him.

"Nee-san," said Yoichi, pulling on Mikan's skirt. "Howalon."

"That's right!" said Mikan, pulling Allen along again to the Howalon store. "You have to try this!"

"Ne, Allen," said Natsume, pulling him over before they actually got to the Howalon store. Mikan didn't seem to notice. She was too excited over the Howalon. "Back off."

"Wha…?" said Allen, confused.

"Mikan," said Natsume, blushing a little. "She's mine."

"Yeah, alright. Not to offend you, but, I'm not too sure she's my type…" said Allen, thinking of Lenalee. "I mean, she's really nice, but…"

"Just making sure," said Natsume, dragging him back. "Cherries, did you get a box yet?"

"Hentai!" said Mikan, looking away. "Almost, though. Just wait over there. We'll bring it over in a second!"

"So you really like Mikan?" said Allen. Natsume looked away, somewhat annoyed by Allen. "Gomen, Natsume-kun. I was just curious." Ruka, standing between the two, looked at both of them rapidly, swinging his head around in both directions.

"D-did I miss something?" he said, confused. Yeah, Ruka isn't exactly in the loop. "What's going on?"

"Betsuni **(5)**, Ruka-kun," said Allen, sweat-dropping. "Sorry for leaving you out of the conversation like that. So…what is this Howalon that Mikan and Yoichi are excited about?"

"Howalon is Central Town's number one product," explained Ruka. "Mikan and Yo-chan love it a lot. It's this candy that's sort of like a marshmallow. Try it!" Mikan was bringing back a box by this time with Yoichi in hand.

"Allen-kun!" said Mikan, holding out the box. "Try one! They're delicious!" She herself popped a piece in her mouth and Yoichi grabbed his own from the box. Natsume and Ruka both grabbed their own as well and Allen picked his own up. He looked at his experimentally before taking a bit out of it.

"Sugoi **(6)**!" he said, grinning. "Arigato, Mikan-chan!"

"It's alright! You don't need to thank me!" said Mikan, smiling as well. "As long as you're enjoying it, Allen-kun!" Natsume sent the boy a death glare while Ruka sweat-dropped.

"So, do you like it here, Allen?" said the animal boy.

"Hai!" said the boy. Guess it didn't matter if Allen was a year older then the group; he was still enjoying himself. "Thanks for bringing me." Allen grinned, ruffling Natsume's hair. Natsume couldn't resist a smile; it had been a great day.

-X-

The next week passed by like a blur for Allen. Nothing really interesting happened; Hotaru and Lenalee were still out on a mission. There were no particular points of interest, especially after that trip to Central Town. The only thing that was even worth mention was how Natsume kept glaring at him whenever he was talking with Mikan.

"Have Hotaru and Lena-chan come back yet?" said Mikan, not exactly whining, but definitely being annoying again.

"Urusai **(7)**, Polka Dots," said Natsume, getting that 4-star thing on his forehead. "Come on, Komui said he needed to talk with us."

"And Komui is…?" said Mikan, being dragged by the collar by Natsume. Allen sweat-dropped next to the other boy; Natsume had reminded him of his old master. _That bastard_, thought Allen, having the heavy dark aura surrounding him.

"Oi, Allen…" said Natsume, pulling on the older kid's shirt like Yoichi. "You feeling alright?"

"R-right," said Allen, following Natsume into the Chaos Branch.

"Komui!" yelled Natsume, finally letting go of Mikan's collar. "I brought those two!"

"Since when are we 'those two'?!" said Mikan, pouting. Allen poked Mikan, signaling that they needed to follow Natsume.

"Come on," he said. "Natsume and Komui are probably getting really impatient. We really shouldn't keep them waiting." Mikan followed Allen through the never-ending corridors of the Chaos Branch.

"That's where you were," said Natsume when Allen finally found the right door. "Komui's got to send us out on a mission."

* * *

**(1) Gomen: Shortened version of gomen nasai. Both mean sorry or I'm sorry**

**(2) Oi: Hey**

**(3) Itai: Ow**

**(4) Iie: No**

**(5) Betsuni: It's nothing**

**(6) Sugoi: It's amazing**

**(7) Urusai: Shut up**

**Spiral: Mwuahaha! Cliffy! BTW, I'm feeling really distracted by a whole lot of other anime and the forums that I usually go on are finally up again, so I'm probably not going to be on fanfiction a lot…gomen nasai! Also, sorry for the short chappy! And thanks, Amu-chi, just one toaster, and aka-chan for reviewing. Aka-chan, I hath figured out my love triangle! It is AllenxMikanxNatsume. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Spiral: Hiyas! Again! It's Spiral, and, so yeah. This one might be short, might be long. I don't usually stay up too long, especially on Sundays because I still have summer school to go to, and I gotta get up by 7:45 to get to the place…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own either show. D. Gray-Man goes to Hoshino Katsura and Gakuen Alice goes to…uh…(looks back at last chapter) oh, right! Tachibana-san.**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on, Cherries. Keep up," said Natsume, annoyed. They were just lugging around a dead weight. Honestly, couldn't Komui had picked a better team? Natsume was willing to go with Lavi, or even Kanda, but certainly not the idiot that had just figured out that she had Innocence. He knew the reason why he couldn't get mad though, not too mad anyways. He was still in love with her.

"That's easy for you to say, Natsume!" said Mikan, panting. "You have your Innocence!"

"She's right, Natsume-kun!" said Allen, calling up to his friend who was riding high above them. The snow-haired boy pulled Mikan up to the top of the ridge while Natsume went farther ahead.

"I'm going to go see if anyone noticed anything. Allen, you make sure there aren't any Akuma around," said Natsume, pushing ahead.

Yes, that's right. The shackles around Natsume's wrist form something like a skateboard. The shackles themselves formed an oval and generated a platform for him to stand on. It was also his weapon.

"Natsume!" said Allen, pulling the boy out of his thoughts. "Watch out!" Natsume looked back, and then forward to find Akuma staring him straight in the face.

"And I thought this mission was going to be boring!" said Natsume, gliding lower to the ground as so to jump off. The landing went smoothly and he brought his Innocence down. The minute he brought it down, it grow spikes all around the edges, making it a deadly projectile.

"Mikan! Stay here," said Allen, activating his own Innocence. "Innocence, hatsudo **(1)**!" The Crown Clown took on its form, it's full form. The twin hands, the belt, everything. "You still have no idea what your Innocence does. Please, just stay here." He looked at her with such remorse that Mikan felt herself compelled to obey.

"H-hai, Allen-kun," said Mikan, blushing a little.

"Oi! Allen!" yelled Natsume, catching his Innocence after he'd thrown it for the 3rd time. "Are you reinforcements or what? Get your ass over here and help!" Natsume jumped onto the board again, deciding that there were too many to handle just my throwing it. Allen jumped into the action, destroying one of the Level 2's with just a scratch.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" shouted Allen, destroying yet another Level 3.

"Whatever I don't get, you can have them!" shouted back Natsume. His crimson eyes widened, almost with pain, as he poured his Alice into the board. "Hellfire…kai **(2)**!"

"N-natsume," said Mikan, somewhat surprised by the sudden attack that Natsume had generated. The board heated up, throwing all of the stored Fire Alice out, onto the battlefield. It surrounded a majority of the Akuma who burned on contact, bursting into flames, leaving Allen looking around, bewildered.

"The rest are yours," said Natsume, panting. He really should stop with that attack. It would be his death.

"Chotto…" said Allen, remembering Mikan. "Mikan-san! Come on over!" Mikan looked over at a grinning Allen and a glaring Natsume in the middle of the valley.

"Hai!" she said, sliding down the rest of the way.

"Do you think you can get your Innocence to invocate?" said Allen, destroying another Akuma; the rest kept coming.

"I-I can try…" said Mikan, trailing off to focus. All that training with Persona was paying off. She focused, trying to remember what she had done last time. Dang. Last time Hevlaska was with her, pretty much helping her along the way. _You can do this, Mikan. Just invocate_, she told herself, trying to feel the sensation from before. "Innocence, hatsudo!"

The glowing light appeared again, seemingly paralyzing the Akuma, even for a second. The trail of crosses began to appear, skin color at first, but slowly gaining color. They all turned a sort of green-ish color and Mikan felt the power of the Innocence, like from before, only stronger.

"Try to attack!" yelled Allen, before once again being sucked back into the battle. The girl looked to Natsume for support, but Natsume had his own crop of Akuma to destroy. That glow…if Mikan could generate enough power and heat behind it…yes…that just might work…

"Haiyaku **(3)**, Cherries!" shouted Natsume, throwing his board out at the Akuma. The Level 1's had learned by then and managed to dodge before closing back in on Mikan. "Dammit, I wish Komui had let us bring Krory. I don't like having to use my Alice." The Level 1's were closing in on him as he poured more energy back into the board. Mikan turned around, only to see Natsume preparing to release the energy.

"Iie, Natsume!" she shouted, pushing him out of the way.

"M-mikan!" he said, somewhat dumbfounded. She had taken the bullets instead of him. She would be dead, and it was because she thought that he couldn't defend himself.

"Natsume!" said Allen, destroying the last of his share. "Natsume, she's alright."

"No she's not!" he said, somewhat in shock. Bullets were flying everywhere, obscuring his view. Neither of the boys could see what was happening.

"Natsume, she'll be alright," said Allen, standing up, pulling Natsume with him. "Parasitic types don't succumb to the Akuma virus."

"Y-you don't?" he said. Natsume had been a part of the Chaos Branch for nearly 2 years already, but then again, there weren't really any Parasitic types around save Krory, but he was…special…

"Not at all," said Allen, dusting himself off. Natsume hadn't noticed before, but Allen's eye had changed, with gears surrounding it. He was about to ask Allen, but the other boy stopped him. "My eye, right? Well…that's a different story for a different time. Later, alright? Let's help Mikan right now." He ran head-first into the mist, brandishing his left arm menacingly. Natsume, finally getting over the shock, plunged in head-first as well.

Akuma could be heard from all over, Natsume often having to use his board in a split-second before the bullets could hit him. Many wails seemed to be coming from all over, and all Natsume could do was pray and hope that they all would come out of the ordeal safely. Or at the very least intact, with all their fingers and limbs, alive.

"Natsume! Natsume!" yelled someone. He could hear the voice clearly, and he presumed it was Mikan. The Akuma seemed to stop, the wailing and the gears permanently ended. "Where are you?"

"Mikan! Allen!" he shouted back, hoping to get out of the smoke soon. It was really starting to irritate him. It was the poisonous kind, but it was just getting to him. He finally stepped out into the sun, and straight into Mikan.

"Natsume, yogata ne **(4)**," said Mikan, sighing. She hugged him for all he was worth, not even caring that Allen was still nearby.

"M-mikan…" said Natsume, blushing. "Did you figure out your Innocence?"

"Hai!" said a grinning Mikan, finally releasing Natsume.

"It's really cool, Natsume," said Allen. "By the way, who is that Krory guy you mentioned?"

"He's another one of the Exorcists back at the HQ. He's a Parasitic type. Really intimidating. Lot like a vampire," said Natsume, roughly summing Krory up as best as he could. "But he can suck the Akuma virus out of a person, and then he uses it for energy to destroy other Akuma, but he's handy if you're not a Parasitic type." He shot a mini death-glare at Allen. Mikan simply sweat-dropped. She was getting used to the two arguing all the time.

"Should we be getting to the village now?" she said, trying to liven up the atmosphere between the two. "I see. Ne, Natsume-kun, what did Komui say was happening?"

"The town was repeating itself or something...?" said Natsume, still glaring at Allen.

"Yosh **(5)**, Ikuzo!" said Mikan, pulling both boys along.

-X-

"Doesn't look like there's anything wrong," said Allen, taking in the small village's appearance. It was quaint, surrounded by a wall. There was no one in sight, or that they could see anyways. "Do we go in?"

"If you aren't, then I am," said Natsume, entering through the gate. He seemed to melt into the backdrop, and neither Allen nor Mikan could see him inside.

"Natsume-kun!" she said, chasing after the boy.

"M-mikan-chan! Natsume-san!" said Allen, chasing after the two as well. He plunged into the place head-first, feeling something similar to an electric shock, but he felt the place ripple around him, like reality was changing itself. "Mikan-chan? Natsume-san?" He sighed, obviously figuring out that it'd take awhile to find them. He looked around, trying to find someone who might be able to help him. He finally came across a girl, probably around Lavi and Kanda's age, who looked like she could help him.

"S-sumimasen** (6)**," said Allen, tapping her on the shoulder lightly. The girl screamed, practically running away from him. "G-gomen nasai…" He searched around for a few more minutes before deciding to go into a seemingly empty store. It was a clothing shop, and that girl from before was in there as well!

"You!" she said, pointing to Allen. "You're that white-haired boy from before!"

"And you're that girl that ran off after I tapped you on the shoulder," said Allen, confused. "Why'd you just run off like that?"

"Y-you frightened me," said the girl, coming out from behind the mannequin. "My name is Miranda Lotto. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," said Allen, holding out his hand. She shook it. "My name is Allen Walker. Me and my friends came here looking for something. Have you seen anything…unusual maybe? Like has anything abnormal been happening around here?"

"Y-yes," said Miranda, walking out of the shop with Allen. "But maybe I can tell you later. Where are your friends?"

"T-that's the thing. I kind of lost them at the entrance," said Allen, sweat-dropping a little. "One's a tall raven-haired guy, red eyes, looks like he's in a foul mood. The other's a somewhat tall brunette, probably with the raven-haired guy."

"You mean like them?" said Miranda, pointing across the street.

"Arigato, Miranda-chan!" said Allen, grinning. "Natsume! Mikan! Over here! I found someone who can help us!" Natsume looked over at Allen's direction, who was waving madly, and tugged Mikan's arm.

'He's over there," said Natsume, pulling her along.

"Allen-kun!" said Mikan, waving as well.

"T-these are your friends?" said Miranda, hiding behind Allen.

"They shouldn't bite, at least not Mikan," said Allen, with shifty eyes. "Natsume…well…I can't vouch for. Anyways, minna, I found someone who can help us find the Innocence. So, Miranda-chan, do you know what's been going on around here recently If you do, it'd really help us."

"Follow me," said Miranda, walking along the street hastily. As they walked, there were many times when they got close to being splashed by the gutter water, and then there were one or two times when Miranda really was splashed with water…"Here's my house."

"Would your parents mind?" said Mikan, looking up at the house.

"They don't really care who I bring home," said Miranda, showing them to her room. The first thing Allen noticed, definitely, was the clock on the far side of the room. It was a large old grandfather clock, the type that always rang every hour. "Were you looking at the clock?"

"S-sorry," said Allen, watching Natsume sweat-drop a tiny bit. "But it's just so…well…prominent. It looks really nice, though. I like it."

"Arigato, Allen-kun," said Miranda.

"So do you know what's happening here or not?" said Natsume, annoyed. He did not come all this way just to talk. "Or did we just come here for nothing."

"Chotto, Natsume-kun," said Miranda, sitting down on the bed. "Everyday, this town replays the same day, over and over and over. Nothing ever changes, and whenever I go and ask someone about it, they look at me like I'm crazy. Nothing new ever happens, until you guys showed up that is."

"Souka," said Natsume, going all serious. "Do you know why it's doing that?"

"I have no idea," said Miranda, truthfully. "It just kind of restarts the same day everyday and I'm the only one that ever notices."

"Excuse us for a minute, Miranda," said Natsume, pulling Allen and Mikan out the room with him. "The Innocence has to be around here somewhere, and I think it's responding to Miranda."

"Miranda-chan?" said Mikan, confused. She'd heard all that Miranda had said, but it didn't exactly make sense to her…

"She's the only one that ever notices these changes happening, or rather lack thereof," said Natsume. "And no one else does. There's got to be an Innocence fragment around here somewhere."

"Time doesn't pass here, but everywhere else it does," said Allen, thinking out loud.

"Maybe a clock of some sort?" suggested Mikan, thinking back to the large pendulum that the grandfather clock in Miranda's room.

"That's it!" both boys shouted at the same time. "The grandfather clock! She's compatible with the Innocence!"

"That was freaky…" said Mikan, looking between the two.

"But why did it respond to her like this?" said Natsume. All three of them turned around when they heard Miranda scream from the room. Maybe that was a bad move, leaving her alone in there like that.

"Miranda-chan!" said Allen, barging in. The room was empty, the window open, the clock gone, and a message on the wall, in blood. _Not getting it back, you damn Exorcists!_

**(1) Hatsudo: Activate/Invocate**

* * *

**(2) Kai: Release, also Natsume's word to let the stored Alice go.**

**(3) Haiyaku (probably spelled wrong): Hurry up/Hurry**

**(4) Yogata (ne): Thank God (ne is opt.)**

**(5) Yosh: Just something you say, it's like say alright! Or let's go!**

**(6) Sumimasen: In the way Allen just used it, it means excuse me. It can also mean sorry/pardon.**

**Spiral: Sorry! It's really short! (bows continuously) And excuse the language…Natsume gets cranky. Now then, it's similar to the rewinding town arc, but I shortened it a heck of a lot, didn't I? And not only that, Miranda gets to be 18 again! Yay! Everyone wins! You know the drill. Review, alert this story, tell your friends, whatever! And sorry for the cliffy, but they are fun to write! Stay tuned! Another battle scene coming up and…who's that there?**


End file.
